Control and guidance systems operate to direct an object from a given state to a desired (or target) state. Existing control systems often employ control solutions that rely on an object's current state (e.g. position and velocity) as well as an object's target state (e.g. a target destination and a target or desired velocity) to generate one or more control parameters or outputs used to direct the object to optimally reach the target state given the current state. Current control solutions, however, exhibit various drawbacks including inaccuracies in effectively reaching the target location, and/or inefficient computational resource and computer functions due to their high computational demands.
Alternative systems and methods for guiding objects to a target state are desired.